Violet Nights
by watersprite02
Summary: Vampire story. Duo gets an idea about a book he is reading and drags his friend along for the adventure. 12. 34
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. **

**Warning: _male pairings_. Don't like, than don't read. That's all I have to say. **

**Violet Nights**

_Part one_

I am alone, cursed to walk the darkness in eternal hunger. I am the King of my domain. Its simple really, I do not like to share my power with anyone. I kill when it pleases me without a sound or reason. I like things to stay quiet. Peaceful like the night with deadly predators, I roam the forest floor with ease. The night owl is my robin, the coyote my faithful k-9, and the moon my sun. I have ruled my kingdom for than twenty lifetimes twice over, given today that humans live the average of 75.

Do not call me ancient for if you ever ran across from me in person I would not look the age over 20, maybe 23, depending on what I wear. I like my prey young but not so young they have not hit puberty. No, I will not take a child, but only the one that has come of age for their blood is still innocent enough to taste bitter sweet yet tainted with the metallic copper that comes from the loss of innocent. If I must feed on an adult, one of eighteen or more, like I normally do, the blood is satisfying as you would be satisfied with an average meal. So if you must know, one of the age of fifteen to about early seventeen's is like a dessert for me, a rare treat for time to time. On the topic of blood, the rarest to come by is a pure innocent that has lived its life in chaos and destruction. One, which will carry hope and of course faith, for what? I guess a better tomorrow. What ever the case may be, I will delight in this delicate being savoring every morsel of its breath.

For now, I must hunt. My hunger has risen with me for the night. I hear a heart beat calling for me. Until the morning comes I shall be the hunter, stalking my prey…you my dear.

"WOW!" Duo's eyes widened with glee. He shut the book happily swaying in his sit. The newest book out in the market just came out before its publishing date. His friend's dad had connections to the publishers. And it being so soon to his birthday, Quatre got it for him knowing how much he loved a good thriller. "I love ya, Kat! This is great! I mean the author is really good at this…it's like his the vampire himself!"

Quatre rolled his eyes at his friend, "Duo, don't get too carried away with it. I mean it's just a book."

"I know that…but it speaks to me. I mean the guy is so alone in his world with no one to make him happy. Can you just image what that is like to live all those years feeding off those who could have been his friend bringing happiness to his life only to be cursed to rip out their throat?"

"I don't know how you just made that sound so optimistic." Quatre opened his thermos and poured himself some tea. "You want some?"

"Naugh," Duo was reading the next page, "Tell me Kat, how can you drink that stuff in the summer? It's not normal."

"Actually, the hot drink causes your body to cool itself down. And you being obsessed, with mystical creatures that kill things, is not normal."

"Duo is not normal, period." A sugary voiced replied in Quatre's ear.

The poor blonde jumped in his sit, swinging around to face the owner of the voice, "Relena…I didn't see you there!" He held his hand over his chest. "And how are you this fine day?"

"Oh just fine," she replied with a bit of a drastic sigh, "I still haven't seemed to find the perfect one for me yet. There doesn't seem to be any true gentlemen left in this world besides you Quatre." She fluttered her eyes subjectively.

"hat ab'ut hhmi?" Duo asked taking a bit of his sandwich as Quatre tried to scoot away from the honey blonde girl, as a rabbit would a fox.

"My point exactly," She looked at him disgustedly, "Duo, eat with your mouth closed."

"M'ant…" Duo swallowed, "Can't. The sandwich is too big."

"Then take smaller bits." She snapped.

"And miss all the flavors in one taste? If I took small bite…" Duo waved his meal around in his hand hitting Quatre with a piece of pickle.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Quatre mumbled under his breath.

"…I would miss the spicy sensation of the hot tamale, the bitter taste of the buttered-pickles, the crunch texture of the lettuce, cabbage, the tartness of the onion, green pepper, and red, as well as the cheddar, Swiss, Monty, and gouda. Lets not for get the meats, must I mind you! No vegetarians here…there is salami, turkey, beef, chicken, baloney, bacon, and venison. And…My favorite toppings! Wasabi, mayonnaise, mustard, ranch, sweet and sour and last but not least…Ketchup!" Duo finished his rant taking another bite of his falling apart creation causing Relena to turn a pale shade of light green.

"I'm sitting else where…Not hunger," Relena held her mouth with her delicate hand, "Quatre, you are always welcomed to join me if you feel the need to rid yourself of this…this Neanderthal!"

"Oh," Quatre blinked and looked at Relena and then Duo, who was scratching his side and then back again, "That's okay…I'll stay here."

"Fine!" She turned on her heels and left.

"What got her feathers in a ruffle?" Duo asked slurping his empty drink through a noisy straw.

"Thanks Duo…I didn't know if I could handle her today." Quatre turned his attention back to his drink.

"Thanks for what man?" He blinks at Kat owlishly before shrugging. "Oh man! Kat! I had an apethany!"

"I think you mean an epiphany." The blonde boy took a sip of his now warm tea, wrinkling his noise some. "And I know what idea you come up with is bound to get me in trouble."

"Awe Kat…Just listen well ya? I say we go on a road trip! I mean it is coming up to break this weekend and we need to go out and enough life to its fullest."

"That being where?"

Duo starts to flip through his new book, "Here!"

Quatre squints at the words Duo is pointing at on the page. "You're joking right?"

"No…" Duo shakes his head swinging his bread wildly around. "I mean come on! You can take me there for a b-day present!"

"I got you the book."

"Come on, Kat. Are you scared?" He narrows his eyes at the little blonde.

"No. Just reasonable. You just want to go there to see if the 'vampire' is really there. Which there is no such thing," Quatre crosses his arms.

"Well, if there is no such thing then it will be a peaceful time camping out in the middle of now where in a nice little cabin away from the modern world!" Duo smiles widely, "It will be great! We can go fishing, hiking, star gazing, swimming, bird watching and exploring for the unnatural…"

Quatre groans placing his head in his hands.

The night's cool breeze picked up causing wild strains of hair to blow about itself messily. Cold cobalt eyes scanned the perimeter with careful calculations. He leaned over his balcony staring at the vast covered sky filled with tiny dots of life. His brow wrinkled. "What do you want, Trowa?"

"Still sharp I see, Heero." The tall boy emerged from the shadows to stand by the hard poised being.

"Hn," he nodded.

"I thought I would tell you, a slayer has been spotted near by." Trowa leaned backwards on the rail. "And I hear he is good at it too. No amateur."

"Good," Heero glaze never left the sky, "I hate my time being wasted."

Trowa shrugged, "The snow will come soon."

"I smell it."

Trowa sighed, "Heero, you need to get out more. The world has changed so much. You have to see it. Leave this place." Trowa's hand waved over the vast woods.

"I like it here. Besides, I have the modern stuff: TV, computer, internet, and phone, all the best in the field."

"What about other things," Trowa frowned.

"Like what?" Heero looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Human contact."

"I have that. There is enough here to keep me content."

"Only in food," Trowa mumbled.

"There is nothing wrong in that. I like it to be peaceful. I hate the crowds, loud beings, and telemarketers."

"You need to get out more. It's safer that way."

"It's safer here. I'm in my domain. I don't need to be socializing with beings that are beneath to me. It is a waste of time to get attached to something that will end up six feet underground in the end."

"That's harsh, Yuy." Trowa pushed away. "It does have benefits you know. Like my sister, Cathy."

Heero shook his head pushing away from the edge with ease moving into the warm house. "No, Trowa. It only benefits you. You are a social creature by nature, who is trying to make your wrongs right by keeping your family safe. I have none to protect from this world, nor do I want one. I have done too much at be blessed with what you have gained."

Trowa sat down in a leathered chair, "I have not been blessed with anything, Heero. I have my family, yes. But their blood is so thin from mine that maybe they aren't anymore. Cathy is the only one who will spend time with me because she has false hope that I am her lost brother. I have no true love. Even we as creatures of the night seek that, Heero."

"Love is a useless emotion. It will get you killed." Heero joined his friend sitting on his couch spreading out to relax.

"Have you hunted?" Trowa changed the topic.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess then my trip was wasted to ask you to join me then." Trowa rose from his sit.

"It appears to be so." Heero smirked, "Just don't go out and fall in love with your victim, Barton."

"Of course, I would never think to do that in your domain, Yuy." Trowa waved good bye walking out to the balcony.

Heero sat there listening to Trowa take flight into the darkness. He sighed knowing he would not have another conversation for at least two more months. "Quiet once again," he hummed to himself. A smile crept up his lips at a something Trowa mentioned about socializing with more humans. Soon he would have more in the area in given time. He already made plans. Why should he leave his home when the sheep could be lead there through fictional stories of the darkness? In time, the small village down the mountain will be full of life. Then, his hunting grounds will become more interesting.

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. **

**Warning: _male pairings_. Don't like, than don't read. That's all I have to say. Oh yeah, and some cursing too…and roller coaster of emotions. **

**Violet Nights**

_Part two_

"Hurry up, Quatre!" Duo spun around anxiously jumping from one foot to the other holding his duffle back by the strap slung across his shoulder. The lithe boy looked like a little kid bundled up in a thick down jacket with a snow beanie covering his hair topped with a white pompom and ear muffs.

Quatre laughed at the poor boy struggling to stay up right. "You know, Duo, I think you are over prepared. Its still fall and the weather news said it won't snow in the mountains for at least another month."

"Naugh, the weather Winnie is always wrong! I want a white Christmas vacation at least once in my life!" Duo stomped his foot. "Even if that means I have to dress like an abominable snowman him self and do the dance of the sugar fairies to make it snow! Besides…why go stay at a "snow" lodge if it doesn't snow in the first place."

Quatre just shook his head at the crazy boy. He picked up his own duffle bag and headed for his car placing his bag gentle in the trunk only to have Duo's duffle tossed carelessly right beside his.

" I still think we should have taken my car!" Duo opened the passenger side sliding in.

"Oh yeah…and get stuck in the middle of no where? I think not. I know you love that pile of junk and it does great taking us to school everyday but for something like this we are taking my 'dependable' car." Quatre followed suit turning on the ignition.

"There is nothing wrong with the 'Tank'."

"Sure."

"Okay…I'll let you win because this baby needs to get out on the road."

"You're so nice to let me win." Quatre checked the mirrors and the sit.

"Come on man! Put the peddle to the medal! Don't drive like an old batty nun."

"Safety first, versus being a bat out of hell," Quatre tossed a side glance at Duo.

"Hey! We got to the concert on time didn't we?"

Quatre ignored to answer him, and pulled out of the long drive way. Soon they were on the road heading for a small town out in the middle of no where to please a delusional boy for his birthday.

Eighteen hours later…

"…And then he was like "oh my gosh…I know you didn't!" and then I was like "yes I did, loser!" The next thing I know the guy tries to throw a punch at me only to fail miserable before I managed to steal his wallet and then the boy sob started to curse me out while I took off running the other way! Let me tell ya…that jump I had to make over the fire latter to the balcony was almost near impossible! And then…"

Quatre pulled into the small town only for the nonstop ramble to become oddly quiet. He looked over at the braided boy only to notice the said youth with his face glued to the window with wide eyes.

"We here!" Duo's eyes light up with a smile too big for his face.

Quatre smiled and nodded, "Do you want to go to the lodge first or get something to eat?"

Duo wrinkles his brow in concentration thinking about the benefits of the lodge and putting food in his bottomless pit of a stomach. "Lodge first…I think the food your sister's packed should hold me over for an hour."

Quatre sweat dropped at the thought of the cooler in the back of the car next to being next to empty. Of course there were two coolers. One for Duo which was the biggest and only containing a candy bar and one for Quatre that was still half full and two times smaller than Duo's.

"Hey, Kat? Where did you put the chocolate drink you had?"

"Duo! My sisters packed a cooler for you and one for me…please don't eat all my stuff."

"Hey I'm still growing! And all you do is nibble." Duo found the drink he was looking for and popped the can taking a big gulp smacking his lips with an "AWWWHH" sound.

"I'm growing," Quatre sniffled some.

"Sure shorty…is that why you can still fit in the jocks locker year after year?"

"Hey! You're only a couple of inches taller and you're the one putting me in there!"

"Look!" Duo points at the lodge. "We're here!"

Quatre rolls his eyes as Duo changes the subject on him once again like he always does when it deals with why Duo always plays prank on the delicate blond youth. Duo just smiles and jumps at of the car skipping to the door of the lobby opening it waiting on his friend to follow behind.

Quatre strolled taking his time up to the counter of the lodge as Duo explored around the place jumping from on object to another.

"Excuse me…but I placed a reservation for a room back a couple of weeks ago."

"Name please?" An old desk clerk asked with shaky hands opening up the client lodge. He had gray hair and small beady eyes that were dull and saggy wrinkly cheeks.

"Quatre R. Winner" the boy stood on his tip toes to glance at the book as well.

Dou soon found himself standing in front of a huge window over looking part of the mountain on the other side. He noticed a dim light showing through the trees of the thick wooded area. The sky was slowing turning shades of orange and red sending a shiver of something up his spine as he took in a quick deep breath. He looked over at Kat and the clerk to turn back to the mountain only to notice the light as gone.

"Hey! Mister…what's on that side of the cliff?" Duo pointed to the object he once thought he saw.

"Nothing," The old man grumbled, "Advise kid…don't go looking for nothing. You only find trouble. Stay out only in good lighting, keep out of the local rumors and don't go out in the woods."

"What's out in the woods?" Duo asked with wide eyes.

"Carnivores lad! Wolves, bears, and all of Gods creatures."

"Oh," Duo's shoulders dropped some hoping for the old man to spill out some type of local rumor of terrors of the night.

"Well, thank you for your services." Quatre replies taking the keys and pulling Duo out of the building with him before the boy could ask a thousand and one questions.

"Where we going?" Duo asked tossing his extra layer of clothes off into the car. The leaves were still yellow and sun kissed orange under their feet as they walked to the car.

"I got us a cabin." Quatre replied only to be pounced upon by an energy ball tackled to the ground in a death lock huge.

"THANK YOU!" Duo beamed happily above the shocked boy, "You're the Bestest friend!"

"Duo…can't…breathe…"

"Oh sorry Kat." Duo jumped off the boy helping him up. "Okay lets go to the cabin drop off our stuff and get ready to party!"

"Uh?" Quatre looked at him oddly. "Party? Where?"

"I saw a club down the way as we drove by. It looked fun!"

"There was a club? Here?" Quatre points down at the ground.

"No…over there," Duo points down the street as if to say 'duh'.

"You're joking? In this little town out in the middle of the vast forest? With the population of maybe five hundred?"

Duo shrugs and looks at him with begging eyes.

"Fine, we'll go." Quatre sighed giving into Duo's crazy world of logic. One being if it was a club or bar or any social setting they had to attend for the sake of man kind.

Heero woke up slowly opening his eyes to the new night. He let out a soft sigh as he stretched out of bed. He laughed to himself at the thought of how most believe in the myth that vampires sleep in coffins as well as burn in the light. Actually he liked the day time sun from time to time to gain a healthy tan and to only show himself down at the town to keep rumors a way form him being the deadly creature that roams the woods. Of course, he didn't go down to often into the town. The local girls tended to hang on him to much, and he hated being touched. As a result, he would coldly glare at them only for them to back off out of his reach. Not to say that he didn't allow their company near him but only welcomed it when he need the nourishment. The 'victim' then would only be too delighted to hang on his arm and show off their sudden achievement to win his warm attention.

He walked over to his wardrobe to choose which poison he would use to pay for his dinner. Even though the town was small in size the local areas round would flock over to their entertainment center the 'Covers Club', a nice place filled with noxious music ran by Trowa, of course, with the help of his 'sister'.

Heero pulled out a pair of worn out low rise boot cut blue jeans and a plain buttoned down shirt rolling up the sleeves to his elbow leaving the shirt un-tucked. He then pulled out a pair of dark brown oxford boots. The close fit him perfectly showing off his strong figure while defining his broad shoulders yet leaving enough for ones imagination to complete the rest of the outfit. He left his hair alone by basically running his hand through it a couple of times. He did not see the point in trying to tame it, because it would only go back the way it was before falling over his eyes covering his piercing glares. He left the two top buttons opened showing off his smooth skin from his neck to his shoulder bone.

Heero walked out of the bed room through the rest of his rooms grabbing his jean jacket for the night. He didn't take the jacket because he was cold only because he wanted to look the part of normal in the cold approaching days. Stepping outside his luxury home, he hit the alarm as he went. He started his decent to the town below noting the smell of snow in the air.

The club was filled with music beating off the wall as Heero stepped through the door. The place was already crowded and over flowing with people. He stepped to the side making his way to the bar. There a smiling girl with short wavy brown hair waved to him. He nodded in return and took a sit. She walked over and handed him his usual beer imported especially for him and only him.

"Trowa should be here soon!" She shouted over the music. Heero nodded again and took a sip of his drink savoring the odd taste. Just because he drank blood to keep him nourished didn't mean his taste buds were dead from other earthly foods. In fact, he loved a good gourmet cuisine and mastered many of them on his own over the years to help pass time.

Heero scanned the room noticing the different youths chatting, drinking, and dancing. No new faces, yet. The winter season was still young and no new blood to claim. He sighed. That meant he could not draw his victim dry and dump the body, leaving him unsatisfied as all ways. He noted the ones that were there making a mental list of which order he was going to go in. There is the blond girl, the sandy haired boy, the loud business man, the bank teller… no what, change order, loud mouth goes first. _Oh why not_, Heero thought, _I'll just splurge this once and kill him. _

Heero took another sip of his beer turning his head to the door once more and froze. A new body walked through the door backwards swinging its long auburn braid back and forth across its owner tightly fitted black pants. The youth's movements were quick and constant with wavy moves dragging in a very shy blonde with huge baby blue eyes with the look of a scared rabbit entering a hunter's trap to try and get a carrot that was being dangled underneath its noise. The black clad youth's back and shoulder was bear except for the string that tied the loss shirt together. The youth turned around with its face still hidden towards the blond. Heero then noticed the lack of chest covered by a solid red halter top that wrapped around a tall eloquent swan like neck.

Heero waited for the now discovered boy to turn around totally to get a better view when a hand grasped his shoulder pulling his attention away. Heero turned and glared at the owner of the unwelcome hand. Trowa stood there smiling down at him.

"Man, Yuy…You just let your senses down. I've been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes. I mind called you, which you should really take down that mind block by the way, and verbally called you right up to your ear. So my last option was to physically contact you taking a risk at losing my hand. So do I get to know why I got the drop on you?"

Heero glares at the hand still on his shoulder until Trowa removes it, "No."

"Fine. So what's on the menu tonight?" Trowa sat down beside him taking a drink from Cathy telling her thanks. "Anyone we know?"

"The loud business one in the corner." Heero scans the room not for the business man but for the mysterious boy.

"Oh. Yeah, that's a good choice. I was getting tired of him. Drives some of my business away with his rude tactics."

Heero nods in agreement. He turns to the dance floor and notices the light reflecting off a mass of hair, moving in a snake like dance through out the crowd. He also hears Trowa taking in a deep breathe of shock turning his attention back to his friend taking note were his eyes laid. He followed the gaze to the shorter companion next to the now gone friend. The poor blonde looked lost facing turn a bright red every time some brushed up against him in the pile of dancers. He even tried to get out of the middle of the action until he was grabbed by an older guy with a bristled face who was clearly a poster boy drunk for rednecks. The shocked blonde started to pull away immediately looking around for his friend for help only to be jerked back crashing into the chest of the smelly man. Heero heard Trowa place his drink down with a rough sound. He glanced at him for a brief second only to follow the movements other vampire out to the dance floor with a deadly look that promised death.

A girl giggled behind Heero, "Looks like Trowa found someone he has an interest in."

He turned to look at the girl, and Cathy giggled again, "Trowa is so shy, I would have never thought he would play hero, but if that what it takes for him to open up and take a chance, I would have used that a long time ago to set him up on dates with my friends."

The cobalt eyed vampire just shook his head at her as she walked away to flirt shamelessly with a customer.

"Hey! Buy me a drink to celebrate." A sweet light baritone voice joked and demanded in Heero's ear. Heero turned sharply to glare at the person who dared to give him an order only to be caught off guard by the amethysts eyed beauty. His own eyes widened slightly only to return back to narrowing them once more in a cold indifferent manner.

The boy took no notice of the handsome mans cold way and kept smiling not letting a thing faze him, "Because…" he drawled out, "I was waiting for your friend to go save my friend. I thought it would take forever for him to go out there, all he did was stare. For a moment there I thought he wasn't going to go and I would be forced to go out into the dance floor again…all alone…" the boy winked an eye at the stranger, "and save his cute little butt once more from the curl fate of the world…but I was right and your pal went out there and save his day! All your pal gotta do is try and break a conversation out of Q-man. He stops talking when someone cute approaches him, something about him not wanting to appear easily, but if you ask me a guy that looks like that with baby eyes is asking for it…so I told him not to worry the look of easy is written all over him. That comment made him go even wider eyed. Anyways…my name is Duo! I may run and hide but I never tell a lie! Yup…Just like good old George Washington, cut down a cherry tree and then take full blame and get gloried for it!"

Heero stared at the youth is more disbelief. He was amazed at how many words per minute could come falling out of that mouth.

"So…What's your name? I told you mine." Duo picked up a drink and took a small sip licking his lips.

"Heero Yuy," Heero cursed himself silently for letting the youth pull a simple line to get his real name. He never told anyone his real name except for Trowa and other vampires for them to acknowledge his domain of power. He recovered quickly, "And I didn't ask for your name."

Duo shrugged taking another drink with a bigger sip, "Man, Heero! This stuff is gross. How the hell do you drink this crap?"

Heero looked at him oddly until he realized Duo was drinking from his beer. His own personal beer, that no one drinks but him at the bar. He clenched his hands in a fist and narrowed his eyes taking the beer away from the now annoying boy. "That is mine."

"Well, Duh! If you bought a drink for me in the first place I would have to be forced to share yours."

"Buy your own."

"Snappy! Look dude," Duo places his hands on his narrow hips, "You think I could really place any money in these tight pants?"

Heero stared down at the said pants moving his eyes up Duo's body. Duo grinned mischievously moving in a slow cat like manner up to Heero. He placed his hand on Heero's chest and played with his collar. "Come on…You know you want to buy me a drink," he whispered seductively in his ear barely touching the outer lop with his lips.

Heero felt his breath hitch slightly and felt like he was under a sleep. He shook it off and grabbed Duo's hand causing the boy to yelp in pain from the harsh grip. "I said, no."

Duo glared back with the look of a wet kittened and hissed under his breath, "Fine!" He pulled back from the other man as if he was burnt. "I hope your friend is a gentleman and not an arse like you!" Duo turned around quickly hitting Heero in the face with his braid and stormed off.

Heero sat there and glared at the retreating form. Never in his life has he met someone so beautiful and so annoying in his whole life. The boy made the business man look like a quiet librarian. He turned back to his beer and took a drink only for his eyes to go wide at the thought the beauty had his lips on the same place moments ago. He could almost taste the essence of the boy. He could not place the taste. It was unique and reminded him of his favorite childhood sweet. He just could not place what it was with only secondth of a taste until the beer washed it way.

The night carried on with no more interruptions. Heero claimed his victim shortly after sitting back at his place in front of the bar. He did not see the youth any more for the rest of the night. He found that oddly strange thinking the boy would just move onto the dance floor and find some other person to hang on. He did see Trowa, who was sitting in a corner booth with his arm wrapped around the small blonde. The petite boy was blushing ten shades of red as Trowa placed gentle kisses down his neck causing the boy to giggle playfully pushing the taller one away.

Duo marched into the bathroom and slammed the door shut locking it behind him. He was so mad at himself for being stupid. At of all the places that he decided to become brave and approach a drop dead gorgeous guy for the first time in his life only to be completely rejected. There wasn't in a sign of the man being interested. He glared at himself in the mirror trying to figure it out. Quatre said that he was hot looking in his club clothes, and many of the girls called him adorable, and even some guys hit on him calling him cute. Maybe that was it, he thought, _I just a pain Jane or Jack. _He felt his eyes start to get moist. He wasn't vain at all. But he never thought anyone could be so rude to him. He acted like himself. Everyone loved that characteristic in people. He sighed. Who was he kidding? He wasn't acting like himself. If he had no one would want to be around him. I was 100 depressed. Here he was in his prime years as a teenager and never been kissed at all or let alone held hands. Tears started to fall from his face and a sob escaped his throat. He wiped at the tears harshly. He was dreaming if anyone wanted him…a boy from the street, kicked out of homes after homes, thrown into an orphanage for it only to burn down, and made fun of constantly at school because he could not afford the best clothes out on his own. The only reason he had nice clothes on for the club was because he made them. And the rest of his clothes for the trip was months of earning to buy a descent winter line to keep him warm. He was always feeling cold, and the winter only made it worse.

Duo looked up into the mirror broken hearted wetting a wet cloth to wipe away his tears and stupid eye liner with the rest of the make up to bring out his eyes. The one thing he thought that made him unique was his eyes and the hair…wait; what if the hair was the reason the guy, Heero hated him or the eyes? Some people find it intimidating. He fell to the ground and hugged his legs close to his body. He pulled out his cross and started to rub it with his thumb. The cross was the only thing even to him that did not belong to anyone else before, his first new thing. He sighed, _Well, I guess I'm doomed, but at least I got Quatre a date._ He smiled to himself slightly and then it widened even more. "Poor guy," Duo thought of Heero, "He doesn't know what his missing. He'll be coming to me in no time to apologies."

Duo pulled himself together, and cursed himself for falling into himself for such stupid reasons. After all he didn't believe in love. If he did that guy would not have been so cold and hollow. That's right; tell yourself that, tears threatened to escape again. Duo felt as if he could not breathe. "I have to get out of here." He wrapped his arms around himself and opened the door to leave. He glances at Quatre how was in heaven. He smiled sadly wishing that he could have the same. Well, at least he felt something then nothing. He continued to walk out the club into the dark night.

Outside it was colder than he thought it was going to be. However, he did not want to go back to the cabin just yet. He looked around the empty street. Across from the road he noticed a small worn path. He shrugged to himself and decided it was something to explore at least. Of course, Duo did not think about the darkness and not having a flash light with him at the time.

Back in the club, Trowa sat back down beside Heero with a very content smile on his lips.

"Where's the blonde?" Heero asked raising an eye brow at Trowa.

"Oh… the angel?"

"Angel?" Heero shook his head at the silly name.

"Yeah, my angel, beautiful name, Quatre. He had to get going…I tried to get him to come with me but he said he had to look for his friend. I even tried to pull the mind game on him…and it didn't work on him. All he did was ask me, did I have something in my eye! So I got in number instead." Trowa help up a piece of napkin.

"Hn," Heero nodded some. "How much do I owe you for the supplies?"

"Oh, let's see…Cathy! I need that list of stuff Lowe gave you."

Cathy walked over and handed Trowa a list of things that were checked off.

"I still don't understand why you want all this stuff." Trowa looked down at the paper.

"Just give me the piece."

"Fine…" Trowa starts to mumble some figures to himself.

Heero glares at this because Trowa knows it annoys him to no end and that all Trowa has to do is glance at it and know the piece right away, but no. He has to put on an act to be human in front 'Cathy'. In the mean time he reaches down to pull his wallet out of his pocket and freezes for the third time that day.

"What the hell?"

Trowa looks up suddenly at Heero of the sudden outburst. Very un-Heero like.

"My wallet is gone…" Heero goes through a mental check list of where it might have been. He remembered it, put it in his pocket, came to the club, got a drink, hit on my the beautiful youth, youth toyed with his shirt and snuck his hand down into his pocket feeling the slender fingers brush his butt. This finally dawns on Heero. "That boy stole my wallet! I'm going to kill him!"

"What boy?" Trowa looks at Heero shocked the perfect Vampire had a human boy steal from him right on his persons.

Heero stands up suddenly on a mission. "I'll be a moment; I need to get my wallet."

Trowa nods.

Cathy giggles and leans over to Trowa, "It's about time he took an interest in someone that could get the drop on him."

Trowa nods again, "I don't know how to feel more afraid for: the boy or for Heero."

Cathy breaks out laughing even more, "I say Heero."


End file.
